Another Destiny
by brezzybrez
Summary: Post BV. Karigan is found...and is made to stay in the Tombs as a Guard.  not a good Summary
1. Prologue

Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot line of The Green Rider series. If I did, Zachary and Karigan would have gotten together by now.

AN: please deal with the roughness of this.

Prologue

Agemon walked down the Heroes Avenue, hoping get some peace and quiet from the other caretakers. Since the news of the deathbed marriage, the woman had been buzzing on the gossip of Lady Estora and King Zachary. He was sure that some shields needed polish or something to get away from them. Though once he heard of the marriage, he briefly thought of the young green rider who seem entranced with the high kings tomb. But he shook it off. That when he heard the banging and the screaming. He shook him out of his white robe. A tomb guard appeared by his side, spooking him even more.

"Are you all right, caretaker?" the tomb guard, Lennir, asked. Agemon stood and shook his robe.

"Fine, fine," he muttered before he walked towards the noise. To the unfinished tomb for the rider he thought about earlier. The King had come to him, expressing the need for a special tomb for the rider who saved the king from the Eletain and the second empire. The King expressed special several times. _"For just in case if she should perish in the duty of duty for her country and King." _ He was surprised to see a light coming in between the cracks of the tomb. The tomb guard had an odd expression on his face.

"Come. Help me removed the lid," Agemon addressed as he went to one side, and then tomb guard went to the other side. Together they pulled off the lid and Agemon let a wail. "No! No! Not again." In the tomb, laid Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon, bleeding all over the tomb. Lennir stare for a moment and then rushed off to find someone, probably another tomb guard, and return moments later with Brienne and Rory.

"Get her out now! She will stain the marble!" Agemon wailed as he looked at the body in the tomb. The three tomb guard shared a look and then nodded. They got her out as quickly as possible, without farther injuring her. Agemon then stopped wailing and looked at the three.

"This time…" he started, looking at the rider and the state of her body, "if she lives, she stays and become one of the fold, either a tomb guard or caretaker. This will be the last time she ever goes up again…" he was silenced with a look from Brienne. She whispered something to Rory, before disappearing into the shadows of the tombs.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot line.

Chapter 1

Arms Master Drent pulled at the collar of the formal uniform uncomfortably, wished that he wasn't here. But in light of the betrayal, all Arm masters had to be present to be inspect on who would take place as the new Chief of Weapons and advisor to the King and Queen.

"Please stop, Drent," Gresia murmured to him. He murmured back his apologizes and stood there. Arm Master Rendle, who had been asked to come from Selium, was also there. It would be apparent on when one was chosen for Chief, another would stay and work with weapons trainees and others.

"Your highnesses, Out of all the Arms Master present, I think Drent would be the most suited for the postion," Rendle said with a bow. Drent wanted to growl. Even thought it was a great honor, He didn't want the job. He would rather be training then advising.

"I do agree with that statement, however, it will take some time to place this position. I don't want to make the same mistake I did before in placing my safety and trust into the wrong person's hands," King Zachary said as Drent noticed that he was starting to show signs of tiredness again. The King still had yet to recover from his wound. _The barb arrow had really done some damage then._ Queen Estora also saw this and decided to end this conversation and the day early. Drent did a little nod in agreement. _She will be a good queen and a good partner. _

"I think that's enough for today," She said with a gentle voice as she cover his hand on the arm's rest, "you need your rest. Ben told you not to push yourself too much." Captain Mapstone appeared at his side and nodded in agreement. The boy, as Drent so fondly called him, sighed and agreed with them.

"We will take our leave then, your Highnesses," Arms Master Rendle said with a Bow. Drent and Gresia did the same and they walked out, the doors of the throne hall, closing behind, revealed the dark armor soldiers known as the Black Shields.

"I never thought something like this would happen to him," Rendle said as he watched the doors closed behind him. Gresia murmured her agreement.

"But he is king and there will always be attempts against his life," She said. She opened her mouth to say something more, but was stopped at the sight of Brienne rushing towards them, coming from the Tombs. "Brienne, what is going on? What are you doing above grounds?" Brienne bowed before her superiors.

"Arms Masters, Something in the tombs requires your attention now," She stated as She stood up. All of the Arms Masters went on alert. "No, nothing of that nature, but quickly, we must hurry." Without waiting to see if they were following, Brienne went back to the Tombs. The Arms Masters looked at each other and Drent cursed, before following Brienne down to the tombs. The others followed closely on his heels as they descended into the tombs. They weaved through the arches and the tombs until they came upon the sight. Arms Master Rendle let a cry before going over to Karigan. Drent looked her over.

The moonstone that she still held in her bloody hand _illuminated___all her injuries. Her right wrist, her dominated arm –_damn it-_, looked crushed and would take many months to heals if she were to use it properly again. Drent took a deep breath and turned to Gresia.

"Go to the mender wing and prepare a room for her," He said. She nodded and then took off. He looked at Karigan again and then turned to Brienne. "Get a stretcher." The tomb guard nodded and disappeared somewhere. She reappeared with a stretcher and laid it down next to the green rider.

"Rendle, help me move her so we can get her out of here," Drent said. Rendle nodded and help lifted Karigan on to the cloth stretcher. Agemon, who was watched the whole thing from the shadows, decided to make his appearance again and let his opinion known.

"If that rider lives, she must become of the one fold. This is the third time that she has been down and and this time, she will remain…" again, he was silenced by a look from Brienne.

"We know your opinions, Agemon, but do not push us. Rider Sir G'ladheon will not die in this place," Brienne said. She followed behind the Masters as they gently carried her out of the dark tombs and into the light.


End file.
